I love the way
by torajack
Summary: Thoughts about Sara!
1. Work

**I got the idea for this fic when I was at work (slightly random!!) my first draft was written on the back of a till roll and then I got more ideas which I wrote on a paper bag!! – I spent so long waiting for more inspiration for writing and then when I finally get some I can write it up for 2 days!! **

**Anyways – this will be several one shots about the beauty that is Sara! Hope you like.**

**Vicki xxx**

Work

I can barely concentrate on the evidence in front of me, I glance to my side and I see you, I can't take my eyes off you, you are mesmerising. You walk along the edge of the road scanning, leaving no section overlooked. Your long slender figure is highlighted by the headlight behind you. I watch as you crouch down, you pause as you shine the torch on the ground. You grab the camera the hangs by your side and begin to focus it, I'm sure you don't realise it, but you purse your lips slightly, I find this so sexy that my heart rate goes through the roof. You reach into you coat pocket, I love how you look in this coat, the way the cut accentuates you waist. From your pocket you pull out some tweezers and move down to collect a tiny piece of evidence. You lift it up into the light and look at it. Although it is dark I can see you sexy frown as you try to figure out what it is. You pull out an evidence bag and seal the spec inside.

I attempt to refocus on my work, putting all thoughts of you to the back of my mind. It isn't going to work, I hear your voice "Hey Guys" you call, I look over to you, crouching down focused on the road. "I think I got something" you call as we begin to walk towards you. I hold back slightly worried that if I get too close to you I wont be able to control myself! I don't hear what you saw about you findings, I am hypnotized by you. I watch you lips is you speak, you smoky voice sends shivers down my spine. You stare straight at me and raise your eyebrow, a confused look passed over my face as a figure out why. I realise you have finished talking, everyone has gone back to their section of the scene and only you and I are left standing here. "You okay?" you ask me, so innocently, I have to bite my tongue to prevent my answer being inappropriate. "Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking,,, urm sorry", I quickly walk away in an attempt to hid my increasing red face.

How is it that you do this too me? I have been working with you for almost 7 years now I have never felt like this about you before, sure I thought you were hot but I think lots of people are hot but I don't fantasize about them. I know that relationships at work rarely work out so I dismissed any feeling I had for you. But Oh My now… now I cant stop thinking about you, I feel like a teenager again, getting butterflies in my stomach and sweaty palms, God Sara how do you do this to me?

I love the way you work!

**I know it was a bit short but it will get longer! I haven't and probably wont identify the narrator as I think it could work for all Sara shippers! **

**Please R & R next chap up soon **


	2. Drive

Drive 

Why does this scene have to be in the middle of now where? And why was I paired with you? Not that I don't want to be with you it's just that I don't think I am going to survive the whole journey with you in my thoughts. I don't dare to say anything in case I slip up so we drive in silence.

I try to keep looking out the window but I am drawn back to you each time. The street lights highlight your perfect skin, your hair is down and wavy. I love this look on you, your hair flicks out at the bottom and curls under your chin. We stop at a red light, you put you elbow against the door window and run your fingers through your hair. The lights change and you push the gear stick up and move again. I stop breathing for a second as you hand brushes past my knee its way back to the steering wheel.

As we drive you flick the radio on and tune it into a music channel. It isn't on loud but I can hear the words, it's The Fray, not many people have heard of them, but clearly you have as you begin singing along. You begin quietly, so much so that I wonder if I'm imagining it. The softness of your voice combined with the words of the song make this moment perfect for me. I don't think you even realise you are singing but I don't want you to stop, I am witnessing a rare moment, a personal insight into the world of Sara Sidle. I can tell you are comfortable, comfortable enough to sing, for a 'closed' person like you, this must be a rare occurrence. The song ends and I see you lips curl as the radio presenter reads out an embarrassing email.

We stop at another red light and you look at me, I melt at your smile, I love the small gap between you teeth and your smile lines. You don't smile often but when you do you light up. I attempt to smile back at you but I'm sure it comes out as a worried and confused look! You don't say anything though so I guess everything is ok. The lights still haven't changed, you let out a sigh and move your hands above the steering wheel. You tap you long slender fingers on the top of the dash board and move you head round to stretch your neck. I can't understand how you can make something so simple and routine look so sexy.

The lights change and we sent off again "Finally, I'm sure the light in Vegas are getting slower" you Californian accent drives me wild, I try to form a response but the words get stuck somewhere between my brain and my mouth, I reply with a simple 'hmm'. I always thought I would never be lost for words, even in this job, but somehow you always get me, you can instantly reduce me to jelly. God Sara how do you do this to me?

I love the way you drive!

**Sorry this chap wasn't much longer! I had to stop before I got carried away. I still have more ideas and situations for chapter so if you like this and want more you know what to do! **

**Vicki xxx **


	3. Watch TV

**I know they don't seem to socialise much outside of work but for the purpose of this fic and, so I didn't have to commit to a ship, they do so enjoy and write nice things!! **

**Vicki xxx**

* * *

Watch TV

I can barely concentrate on the movie we are all watching, we are at yours for our monthly movie night, the team are here with a few exceptions. Luckily everyone is too engrossed in the film to notice that all I can look at is you. You are sitting in the armchair opposite from me while the others are sitting on the sofa or the floor. You look simply stunning, so comfortable in your own home and surrounding. You are wearing baggy jeans with a light grey hoodie, this is different from your usually work look but I still love it, you look so natural.

Your knees are pulled up to your chest with your legs crossed over. You arms are folded across your knees and your head rests gently on top of them. Your hair is covering your face slightly and you tuck a piece behind you ear as you move your head to the side. You look beautiful, you make up is discreet and natural it highlights you perfect cheek bones but doesn't hide your porcelain skin.

You reach across to the coffee table and pick up you glass, you take a small sip of the wine which matches the colour of your lips, a perfect, kissable, red. I clear my throat as I try to refocus on the movie, I take a tiny glance back to you as I see you place the glass back on to the table. I promise myself that that will be the last time I look at you until the movie has finished.

Well that promise lasted all of 10 minutes, I see movement I look across without moving my head to see you repositioning yourself in the chair. Your left leg is now tucked under you with your right knee bent, you turn and smile at me which I am sure I respond to with a blush rather than another smile. You look over at the rest of the group one of whom are asleep leading on another. You look back at me before resting your chin and hands on your knee. You focus on the TV again clearly more interesting in the movie than I am. Though how could I ever be interested in anything else when you are in the room. Thinking about it, you don't even need to be in the room, I can't stop thinking about you.

I continue to think about you, occasionally stealing glances at you, I am brought back down to reality when I heard the music signalling the end of the movie. I look over to the sofa the team was asleep. I smile as I realise it is just you and me awake now. Then look over to you, I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier, I was obviously too engrossed in my own thoughts, but you are asleep too. You look radiant, you head is resting against the back of the chair which your knee pulled close to you. I smile and my heart skips a beat. I decide I better leave, it's getting late and unlike the rest of you I actually have to work tomorrow, the joy of covering for one of the day shift! I stand up and pull on my jacket. I quietly walk towards the door, towards you, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist kissing your perfect cheek. As I did I felt a hot rush flood my body and I quickly stood up and headed out the door. Closing it softly I stand on the other side of it, heart pounding, I can't believe what I have just done. God Sara how do you do this too me?

I love the way you watch TV!

**

* * *

So they are getting longer, gradually!! Please R & R as usual – next chap up soon!! xxx**


	4. Eat

Eat 

We arrive at the diner, it has been a awful shift for all of us and we are having a group breakfast to unwind and let out or stresses. We walk over to 'our' booth in the corner and sit down. You go in first and I wait until the end. I watch as to shuffle round the seat until you reach the middle. I didn't plan this, in fact if I had thought about I wouldn't have chosen to sit here. Directly opposite you, facing you, I have to best view in the place but also the most distracting.

I watch as you run your fingers through you hair and reach to the middle of the table for a menu. Opening it you begin to read through the breakfast options. I live this diner and come here often, so no need for me to look at the menu, I already know what I want – apart from you ,right now, of course. I see you frown slightly and purse your lips as you read the choices. I lick my lips as I turn towards the waitress who has appeared at out table to take the orders. I order mine first as I seem to be the only prepared one in the group. I then turn back to you as the others make their choices. I see someone (**AN: don't want to say who to keep the narrator unknown!**) lean towards you, I feel a stab in my stomach, I take a deep sharp breath. Oh My God! Did I just get jealous. I did I am jealous, I see another member of the team _lean _towards you and I wanna hit them, I want you all to myself. I should have sat next to you.

The waitress comes back with out drinks, I didn't even realise that she finished taking the orders. She places the tray in the middle of the table and we all reach forward to collect our own. I notice that you and I are the only two with the same drink, apple juice. I always knew we would be good together, I take a sip from my glass as a look at you doing the same. You lick your top lip as you place the glass back on the table. I don't know how you manage it but you even make drinking fruit juice look sexy, and I love it.

I switch off to all conversation as I watch you, I am captivated by your simple beauty and ability to make the smaller of actions sexy. The conversation has obviously moved on as I realise that you are all waiting for me to answer.

"You ok?" the fact that _you_ asked me that question means that I very _not _ok. I nod and ask for the question to be repeated in an attempt to regain some composure.

Our breakfast arrives and yet again I am fascinated by you. You have ordered a bagel with cream cheese, I watch as I cut it in half with extreme precision. Realising that I am still in the real world, even if I don't want to be, I begin to eat my own breakfast.

God Sara how do you do this to me?

I love the way you eat!

* * *

**up2 12 reviews n ill post the next chap!! thanks **

**Vicki xxx **


	5. Sleep

Sleep 

I walk into the break room and head straight for the fridge, I grab the milk and turn towards the kettle. I stop dead in my tracks, it has been almost 3 hours since and last saw you, and also 3 minute since I last thought of you but there you are laid out on the sofa bench, sleeping. I know you were on a tough case tonight and having pulled a triple its not really a surprise that you crashed. I grab a mug from the counter and pour my coffee, I then take a seat at the table, making sure I get the only seat that allows me to look at you without looking suspicious.

I take a small sip from the mug and place it down on the table. I then let my full attention be taken but you. You look so peaceful laying there, your hair is down and over your face, I can see the ends moving as your breath escapes. Your breathing is deep and relaxing, if I sit here for too long I can see you putting my into a trance.

Your legs are stretched out along the sofa and crossed at you ankles. I am mesmerised by their length as always. I take time looking up and down them taking in their beauty. God what I would give to touch those legs. Your arms are crossed across your body enclosing what seems to be a case file, CSI Sidle never off the case!

I gaze at you while I take small sips of my coffee. You arm slips off you chest and drops down the side of the sofa. My pager bleeps, I rinse my mug in the sink and slowly walk towards you. I crouch down next to you, I am so close I can smell you. I carefully take you hand and place it back on your chest. Then I stand up, I don't move for a few minutes, I am too mesmerised by you. My pager bleeps again and I realise I have to go. I shakily reach my hand down to your cheek and push you hair back, my breathing hitches as I touch your soft skin. I hold my and again your cheek and you warmth. I can barely pull myself away, as I head out of the break room my heart aches. The clock in my mind restarts and I count the minutes until I next see you. God Sara how do you do this to me?

I love the way you sleep!

**

* * *

Sorry for shortness please R & R! Struggling to think of another situation – any ideas welcome!! Vicki xxx**


End file.
